jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Maulhalten
Hallo Darth Maulhalten! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Maulhalten!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Little Ani Admin 18:56, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Hallo Auch ein Hallo von mir. (Du musst keine Signatur auf deine Benutzerseite geben) Auf weitere Zusammenarbeit freut sich Kit Mephisto 19:52, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo und herzlich willkommen auch von mir. Wenn du Probleme haben solltest, dan wende dich an mich, einen anderen Beutzer oder unser FAQ. Gruß Boba 14:17, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi und Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Tut mir leid, dass ich Dir nicht geantwortet hab, ich war im Urlaub;) Zu Deiner Frage: Alle offiziellen Sachen außerhalb des Films wurden von LucasArts lizensiert, was bedeutet, dass es definitiv zum Star Wars-Universum gehört. Gruß--General Grievous 21:25, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Doppelpunkt Hi, Lord Maulhalten. Hier ist eine wichtige Info: Wenn man in eine Diskussionsseite etwas schreibt und man zb der zweite Benutzer dieses Abschnittes ist sollte man einen Doppelpunkt vor dem Text schreiben. Dann wird der Text ein bischen eingerückt wenn du den dritten Text schreibst solltest du zwei Doppelpunkte machen usw. wenn du mir antwortest dann tu das! K. Mephisto disku 19:07, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bücher Hast du eigntlich SW-Bücher? K. Mephisto disku 11:42, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Leider nicht. Aber ich hab noch einen Buchgutschein über 15€, mit dem werd und ein bisschen zugelegtem Geld kauf ich mir bald zwei SW-Bücher. (Eins wahrscheinlich über Darth Maul^^) Kannst du mir irgendein Buch empfehlen oder soll ich wild zwischen den vielen aussuchen? :Darth Maulhalten 13:42, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das kann ich da du ein Darth Maul-Fan bist empfehl ich dir: Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger (Vorgeschichte von Ep I) MfG K. Mephisto disku 13:48, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Thx! :::Darth Maulhalten 13:49, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hi, Lord Maulhalten. Warum hast du dir nicht Drth Maul der Schattenjäger gekauft? - Halt ich habe soeben die Antwort durch die Macht bekommen: Das Buch hat es in dem Buchgeschäft nicht gegeben! übrigens wie gefällt dir das Buch? K. Mephisto disku 21:29, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST)K. Mephisto disku 21:28, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Durch eine Eingebung der Dunklen Seite der Macht habe ich entschlossen, zuvor das Buch Darth Bane zu lesen. Auch besagtes gab es leider nicht in der Buchhandlung, deshalb hab ich es mir bestellt, heute abgeholt und direkt angefangen. Bin jetzt auf Seite 150, und bearbeite ab nun den Artikel: Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit :::::Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 21:38, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ah, ganz schön schnell. Bei meinem Mace Windu-Buch bin ich auf Seite 198, Lese aber schon länger.(Du hast sicher keinen 6-Jährigen Kusin der bei dir 2 Wochenlang ist und immer um ca. 9 uhr herkommt und mit dir irgendetwas spielen will.) Naja das hat sich gelohnt ein SW-Buch zu kaufen. (hervorragende Quelllen) nicht ganz so dunkle-Macht-Grüße K. Mephisto disku 08:28, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mace Windu und die Armee der Klonkrieger? Das will ich mir evtl auch holen, nachdem ich mir bald Darth Maul - Schattenjäger kaufe. Bin jetzt auf Seite 280 bei meinem Bane-Roman. Ich hab jetzt hier einiges zu tun, es gab jemanden, der viele Artikel darüber geschrieben hat, Personen und so. Aber diese Grammatik! Und die Rechtschreibung. Das sind alles ANTI-lesenswerte Artikel, die ich radikal ändern muss. Zwei hab ich schon "aufgetunt"... Nebenbei schrieb ich gestern meine zwei ersten vollständig selbst geschriebenen Artikel. Ach, wie ist eig das Mace Winud-Buch? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 17:15, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich corrägihre Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone. Mir gefällt es so halbwegs. Aber es gibt besseres (Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden, Labyrinth des Bösen) In dem Buch merkt man wie nah Mace zum Wechsel zur Dunkeln Seite ist. Andauernd ist er wütend und hat Blutfieber (keine Krankheit). Vorwarnung: Schattenjäger-Roman: wenn du einen Artikel dazu schreiben willst wird es den wahrscheinlich schon geben! (der schuldige bin ich) Wirklich sehr viel liest du an einem Tag... Kompliment. Da frag ich mich: wie lange hast du an einem Tag gelesen? Ich bin erst auf Seite 230! Jedi-Gruß (die bekannte Version) K. Mephisto disku 18:23, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ach weißt du es ist nicht schwer ein buch schnell zu lesen, wenn es denn gut ist. Da aber Darth Bane außerordentlich gut ist (in meinem maßstab gleicht es eragon in etwa, und eragon finde ich saumäßig gut), geht das lesen schnell vonstatten. zu schnell. bald wende ich meine lesezeit auf mein neues buch "spektrum", das etwa doppelt so viele seiten wie bane hat. wenn mir das buch aber nicht annähernd so gut wie bane gefällt, muss ich warten, bis ich es lesen kann. nach eragon konnte ich auch keine anderen bücher lesen, weil die dann nicht so gut waren und ich den maßstab nach eragon bzw. bane, also den guten büchern, lege. das ist etwas kompliziert und ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst... aber naja, inzwischen bin ich ungefähr auf seite 340. hab eben nicht besonders viel gelesen. Jetzt spiele ich etwas Battlefront II. ein bisschen entspannung muss doch auch mal sein^^ ::Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 22:01, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tach! Versuch es dochmal mit der Thrawn-Trilogie. Ich fand sie extrem geil und dass will was heißen (anspruchsvoll^^)gruß CC-2224 19:55, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Antworten Hi. Nach 137 NSY waren es schon 138 NSY .... Die Erde kommt, soviel ich weiß fast nicht vor. Denn Lando Calrissian hatte einmal ein Getränk namens Kakao vom Planet Erde. GGruß K. Mephisto disku 09:03, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Haha. Aber nach 137 hab ich bis jetzt noch nichts in Jedipedia gefunden, als wäre SW nach 137 NSY vorbei. :Hat Lando Calrissian das in einem Film gesagt oder einem Buch? : dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 14:18, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wahrscheinlich ist SW vorbei. (Damit meine ich, dass es keine Sclachten usw. mehr gibt sondern nur alltägliches Leben. Das hab' ich vom Artikel Menschen im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen soviel ich weis, Kommt das in Erben des Imperiums vor. ::mfG K. Mephisto disku 07:51, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Soviel ich weis gibt es nur ein Buch in der Ära der Alten Republik. Also:Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ::: Möge die Macht mit dir sein! K. Mephisto disku 08:35, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich denke schon, dass du dir die Thrawn-Romane kaufen solltest. Das ist ein Monumentalwerk unter den SW-Büchern.--Gizor delso 19:59, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Hm, kann sein. ::::Aber bei der Buchfrage hab ich mich glaub ich verschrieben^^ ich meinte nämlich "Neue Republik"... Davon will ich mir ein Buch kaufen. Am besten eins mit Yuzhan Vong (oder wie man die schreibt), falls es eins darüber gibt. ::::Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 16:55, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Dann kann ich dir nicht wirklich weiter helfen. Vielleicht ist die Erben des mperiums gut... K. Mephisto disku 17:28, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Oh, keine Sorge, nach 137 NSY wird noch viel passieren. Immerhin muss noch entschieden werden wer Darth Krayt ist und was mit ihm und seinem Orden passiert. Zudem wird es immer wieder Comicreihen und Bücher über die Star Wars-Zukunft und auch Vergangenheit geben. Die momentane Comicreihe über die Zeit um 137 NSY heißt übrigens Legacy, Skywalkers Erbe ist der erste Comic-Sammelband der Legacy-Comics, im Oktober diesen Jahres erscheint ein weiterer Legacy-Sonderband. Gruß--General Grievous 23:05, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zu der Frage mit der RC Reihe habe ich dir schon hier geantwortet! Darth Tobi 21:26, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :omg, sorry, wie peinlich, hab wohl das datum nicht gelesen :naja egal danke für den hinweis. allerdings finde ich das es sehr schwer ist in den diskussionen die zeit einzuordnen bzw. die daten zu erkennen^^(wenn mans halt genau liest, vor allem in diesem fall, habe wohl 8.Aug.2008 statt 2007 gelesen^^) gruß CC-2224 18:18, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Freundeliste Hi Darth Maulhalten darf ich dich in meine (noch nicht erstellte) Freundeliste bei Jedipedia eintragen?? Jedi-Grüße K. Mephistodisku 19:57, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gerd Hallo Darth Maulhalten, Was willst du an Gerd den soviel überholen? Da steht doch schon alles! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Text nicht gerade sehr gut finde, teilweise sogar schlecht, bestimmt will Darth Maulhalten den Text nur überarbeiten. --Bel Iblis 17:24, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Dann soll er das tun! ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:31, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Da wurde mir die Antwort aus dem Mund genommen^^ Ja, so ungefähr. Ich möchte das z.b. Ausdrucksmäßig ein bisschen aufarbeiten, paar Absätze und so weiter. Hab aber im mom etwas viel um die Ohren (deswegen ja uc) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 18:46, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay mach das viel Spaß!^^ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:12, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Aber dafür das du nur einige Sätze Bearbeiten willst hast du die UC ja schon sehr lange drinnen. Und wen du viel zu tun hast kannst die UC ja raus nehmen damit, wen jemand das bemerkt, es verbessern kann. Sonst nervt das ja, wen du verstehst was ich meine. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Meinentwegen. Hab ja noch bei anderen Sachen UC. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 18:37, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste 2 Hallo Darth Maulhalten. Ich bin's wieder. Du hast, auf meiner Diskussionsseite anscheinend etwas übersehen: ich schrieb, dass du mich auch auf deine Freundesliste schreiben kannst. Du kannst dann zum Namen des Freundes noch dazu schreiben auch dazu schreiben was der Benutzer, in deinen Augen ist. Übrigens ich hab' mir auch Darth Bane zugelegt. Aber bevor ich zu lesen beginne werde ich noch Die Feuertaufe und vllt Harry Potter 7 Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 19:12, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) 501st Da die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion in einem katastrophalen Zustand zur Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel gestellt wurde will ich sie überarbeiten, aber dafür brauch ich noch einen Helfer und du hast einen Haufen Kenntnisse über Battlefront II, weshalb ich dich bitten würde da mal mit mir was dran zu machen. Darth Nihilus 66 17:21, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Antwort Also ich finde, dass der Klonkriegsroman Labyrinth des Bösen der beste Roman in der Ära Aufstieg des Imperiums ist. Aber natürlich nur von meinen 8 Büchern (alle spielen im Aufstieg des Imperiums) Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 18:40, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Meiner Meinung nach ist Cloak of Deception das Beste. Wenn man das Buch gelesen hat, beginnt man Episode I erstmal zu verstehen, alles wird vorbereitet und man merkt förmlich, wie Palpatine/Darth Sidious seine Intrigen spinnt! Das Buch ist leider nur auf Englisch erhältlich, doch auch ich mit meinem Klasse 10 Englisch hat alles super verstanden! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:48, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Man erfährt mehr über die Intrigen von Palpatine? Das kauf ich mir Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 19:11, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) 501. Helfer sind immer willkommen, ichtrag dich also ein. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 15:17, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Habt ihr eigentlich festgelegt er was am Artikel machen soll?Gruß Tobias 15:00, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich nicht, jeder macht das über das er viel weiß/ wo er Experte ist. Darth Nihilus 66 18:38, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Gut dann mach ich Legacy.Ich frage jetzt nur weil Shaak Ti gesperrt wurde und jemand seine Sachen übernehmen muss.--Tobias 18:42, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ja das ist jetzt für uns ein bisschen blöd, aber daran kann man nichts ändern. Darth Nihilus 66 20:39, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn man auch so -zensiert- ist und nur rumvandaliert antstatt ordentlich zu schreiben kann man ja nix machen. Darth Maulhalten 19:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hoffentlich hat sie äh ich meine er jetzt was dabei gelernt. Darth Nihilus 66 19:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Battlefront II Hi, ich habe festgestellt, dass du den Artikel Battlefront II schon seit fast 2 Monaten UC hast, ihn aber seit dem nicht bearbeitet hast. Hast du den Artikel einfach vergessen, oder arbeitest du nicht mehr daran? Arbeite mal am Artikel, oder entferne bitte die UC-Vorlage, wenn du in nächster Zeit nicht an dem Artikel arbeitest. Es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert würde. MfG - Cody 10:59, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Guuut, somit sei bewiesen, dass die Hilfe recht hat: man vergisst ein UC sehr leicht^^ tatsächlich hatte ich es vergessen, und das, obwohl es doch in meiner benutzerseite steht... gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:07, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ist mir auch schon passiert... Benutzer Diskussion:Cody/Archiv#Azkul. MfG - Cody 19:09, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sind eigentlich alle Zabrak arrogant? Die Antwort: Ich hatte zumindest bei Bao-Dur in KotORII das Gefühl, dass er nicht arrogant und abgehoben ist. Somit sind es nicht alle. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 11:49, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich habe auf meiner Disku geantwortet. Dark Lord Disku 17:42, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwertwurf Hi Darth Maluhalten. Den Artikel über Lichtschwertwurf gibts leider schon unter Macht-Schwertwurf, desshalb habe ich einen redirect daraus gemacht. Am besten, du fügst die Infos aus deinem Artikel dort ein, denn der ist noch recht unvollständig. Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 19:19, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::schon längst geschehen^^ also nicht rummeckern. ich lösch den rest mal grad, für ungebetene besucher... ::::Ja, weg damit. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:22, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hei, das wird ein Fest^^ Ich werde in die tiefsten Kammern der Intrige schauen und den Püstern ein paar ordentliche Tricks beibringen^^ Sprechen Darth, kann ich kurz mit dir per icq msn oder anderen mit dir sprechen ? mfg --Benji321 21:30, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber wieso?... icq habt ihr ja. 417389824. Wäre nett wenn du mich kurz anschreiben würdest mfg --Benji321 21:36, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Ich sage dir lass die Sithpedia mit deinem blöden Fragen und deinem Vandalismuss in Ruhe! Ich hab kein Bock mehr auf deine doofen Fragen und hör mit dem Vandalismuss auf du spinnst! Ich will diese Diskussion nicht weiter ausbreiten also muss nicht hier Endlos diskutiert werden und keiner muss unnötige Kommentare hinzufügen. Lass die Sithpedia in Ruhe! --84.58.25.235 19:40, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Diese Seite ist nichts als ein billiger Abklatsch unseres Wikis - sie ist deinen Vandalismus noch nicht einmal wert, Darth Maulhalten. Am besten, du ignorierst sie, so wie wir es auch tun. Gruß Kyle22 19:55, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :: Misch dich bitte nich ein. Egal ob das Wiki eine Kopie ist oder nich es bleibt Vandalismuss! --84.58.25.235 19:57, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, also geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an. Außerdem sagte ich oben doch, dass es Unsinn ist, bei euch zu Vandalieren. Lesen sollte man können... Gruß Kyle22 19:59, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::: Okay. Dann hör also auf darth maulhalten! --84.58.25.235 20:04, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn ich euch über einen Aspekt informieren dürfte: ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal Vandalismus betrieben. Ich habe lediglich Shaak Ti eine wiederholte Frage gestellt: warum er uns verlassen hat und wieso er so einen Verrückten spielt. Man kann es auch als Mitleid betrachten. Immerhin hatte ich mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, also interessiert es mich natürlich, wieso er so geworden ist... Und Kyle, nicht böse gemeint, es ist sinnlos, über jemanden zu urteilen, wenn man nicht mal gesehen hat, was er wirklich getan hat. Um also darauf einzugehen: ich habe nicht untersagtes gemacht. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 14:30, 27. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe in keiner Weise über dich geurteilt, Darth Maulhalten, ich habe nur gesagt, dass Vandalismus unsinnig ist. Über deine Person habe ich ja schließlich nichts gesagt, tut mir leid, wenn das missverständlich war. Gruß Kyle22 14:24, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich beleidigt bin^^ Höchstens etwas, aber das ist wegen Shaak Ti und nicht wegen dir. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 14:36, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hey hier ist Gizor Delso. Ich habe deine Diskussion mit Horridus Mortis auf dieser Schwachsinnsseite Sithpedia gelesen. Wer war denn diese Shaak Tii?--Gizor delso 17:09, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ein Vandale. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:36, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ich dachte du hättest mal mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Wie genau hat er die Artikel zerstört?--Gizor delso 20:11, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Er war ein Vandale. Er hat vandaliert und wurde gesperrt. Das Thema ist erledigt. Wenn es dich interessiert, dann kannst du alte Diskus und Archive lesen. MfG - Cody 20:27, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) Neue Version Ich hab gemerkt, was die neue Version so alles macht... soll es so sein, dass bei meiner Diskussionsseite immer die vorherige und die jetztige Nachricht steht, die geschrieben wurde? Und das der "Bearbeiten"-Link so dick geschrieben und direkt im Bild steht? Gruß Darth Maulhalten 14:34, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Welche Nachrichten?? Das mit dem bearbeiten-link ist nicht so geplant, der kommt wieder rechts hin. Boba 14:38, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Auf meiner Disku kann ich immer direkt lesen, was neues geschrieben wurde. Das ist genau das gleiche, als wenn zwei Leute gleichzeitig an einem Artikel schreiben, da sieht man auch, wer was geschrieben hat. Das ist zwar gut, weil ich direkt sehe, was neu ist, aber auch störend. Gruß 87.182.111.5 14:56, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Du musst auf den zweiten Link in der Meldung klicken, dann landest du direkt auf deiner Disku. Gruß Kyle22 14:58, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::Und da sind noch andere Dinge: ich werde urplötzlich abgemeldet, obwohl ich nichts gemacht habe, und ich muss jeden Schritt zweimal erledigen, weil oft eine Seite kommt, in der steht dass es ein Problem gibt... Wieso lässt man nicht alles, wie es war?^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 15:02, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::Um einen Gewinn zu erzielen muss man halt investieren... Kyle22 15:10, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::::Gewinn? Naja, bis jetzt bringt die neue Version eigentlich nur Ärger, oder? Ich hoffe Premia kriegt das in den Griff und es wird wirklich zu einem Gewinn. Gruß Opi-Wann Knobi 12:34, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::::Die meisten Probleme konnten ja zum Glück schon gelöst werden.--Tobias 12:36, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Das ist ein Wort, aber ich denke das wird schon. Zumindest sind die störendsten Fehler schon erledigt: etwa der Bearbeitenlink ist wieder klein, aber noch links. Und die Problemseiten treten nicht mehr auf. Ich hoffe, das mit den Bildern funzt bald wieder. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 12:37, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Bei mir ist mit den Bildern wieder alles ok, jedenfalls in den Artikeln, die ich mir heute angesehen habe und auf der Hauptseite. Opi-Wann Knobi 12:42, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Kann es sein, dass man manchmal auch einfach abgemeldet wird? Ich habe nämlich, bevor ich den Artikel Phaseera erstellt habe, extra nachgesehen, ob ich angemeldet war. Und als ich fertig war, war ich auf einmal abgemeldet. Darum hab ich auch so wenig Edits. Ich habe schon 6 Artikel unangemeldet geschrieben, aber die zählen dann nicht für mich. Ich kann sie nur auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben. Ob man es mir glaubt, weiß ich nicht. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 13:31, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Das Problem hatte ich auch schon. Ich war angemeldet, hab einen Artikel editiert, aber in den Letzten Änderungen stand nur eine IP. Gruß, Finwe Disku 13:36, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Es ist doch völlig egal, wer sie erstellt hat. Hauptsache sie sind gut und wir haben sie. Gruß Kyle22 13:37, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Neue Sith-Kriege Ich möchte den Artikel Neue Sith-Kriege schreiben. Ich könnte da evtl Hilfe brauchen, da ich nur Schöpfer der Dunkelheit als Quelle habe. Mögliche HElfer bitte bald melden! Danke, Darth Maulhalten 13:39, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Hi! Wieweit bist du mit deinem Teil? Also ich hab jetzt die Schlacht von Ruusan bis kurz vor der Zündung der Gedankenbombe einmal zusammengefasst, ich muss den Text also nur noch ausformulieren... Jetzt dachte ich, es wäre wohl besser, wenn du deinen Teil vorher reinstellst, da ich über den ersten Teil nicht mehr wirklich viel weis und ich nicht den auch nochmal lesen will^^... Gruß, Anakin 21:43, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ah, endlich^^ Ich dachte schon, da kommt nichts mehr xD Naja, ich muss ja über mehrere Schlachten schreiben, inklusive Raumschlachten (gibt es bei dir im Teil nicht auch eine?). Aber ich kann eig auch schon anfangen. Vorher wollte ich aber noch ein bisschen am Artikel von Battlefront II rumwerkeln, da hatte ich auch mal ein uc drin, hbas aber vergessen und wollte es noch schnell nachholen. Wenn du willst, kannst du mit deinem Teil schonmal anfangen, beachte aber, die Personen nicht zu erklären, weil das ja (größtenteils zumindest) in meinem Teil vorkommt. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:12, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ok, dann fang ich schon mal an und wenn du deinen Teil hast, arbeite ich meinen nochmal durch. Gruß, Anakin 15:37, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) TIE-Bomber Hi Darth, danke für die Tipps, wenn ich mal dazu komm, kann ich was schreiben über die Realisierung der Bomber. Aber das mit den Protonenbomben, ist es deiner Ansicht nach falsch was dort steht?? Denn das, was ich geschrieben habe steht so im Kompendium-Die Risszeichnungen, einer offiziellen Quelle!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 20:41, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Klar ist es schon, ich wollt nur mal fragen ob es falsch ist... Wenn du mal Zeit findest und dich damit auskennst kannst du ja eine passende Umformulierung in den Artikel einbringen, da ich momentan noch ein paar andere Artikel UC hab und Kyle will ja dann auch noch was an dem Artikel tun. Also wie gesagt, wenn du eine gute Formulierung hast, kannst du sie gerne reinschreiben!!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 20:51, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bilder für EMP-Werfer Hallo Darth Maulhalten !! Ich habe in der lesenswert-Abstimmung von dem Artikel EMP-Werfer gelesen, dass die anderen mehr Bilder wollen. Da könnte ich ein oder zwei Bilder hinzufügen , wenn du willst. Und zu dem Bild in der Infobox: Das ist nur ein Bildausschnitt. Hast du auch das Komplette Bild hochgeladen?? Sonst mach ich das. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 18:20, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Sry, Garm hat mir das Bild runtergeladen. Aber wenn du mehr Bilder reinbringen kannst, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar :-) Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:03, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Republic Commando-Bücher Hallo Darth Maulhalten, endlich komme ich dazu, auf Deine Anfrage zu antworten! Du hast auf meiner Seite nach den Republic Commando-Büchern gefragt - Tatsache ist, daß sie im Fandom etwas umstritten sind: man haßt sie oder man liebt sie, es ist extrem geschmacksabhängig. Ich persönlich bin ein absoluter Fan der RC-Reihe (aber ich mag Karen Traviss ohnehin, auch ihren Wes'Harr-Zyklus) und mag genau das, was Kritiker ihr vorwerfen: kaum Jedis, und die Jedis, die darin vorkommen, kommen ziemlich schlecht weg, was vielerorts quasi als "Verrat" an der SW-Idee betrachtet wird. Anderen sind die Bücher zu trocken, weil viel militärisches Technobabbel verwendet wird und es den Leuten allgemein zu sachlich-militärisch ist. Zudem werden die Mandalorianer dort im großen Stil behandelt, was ebenfalls vielen Lesern nicht liegt, die die Mandalorianer nicht mögen oder ihnen keinen so großen Raum einräumen wollen. Mir selbst gefallen die Bücher außerordentlich gut, weil sie einen äußerst interessanten Blick in das Innenleben der Klonarmee liefern und weil ich diesen militärischen Stil auch mag - und weil ich eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Jedis habe ;) Eine Kaufempfehlung kann ich aus den oben genannten Gründen nicht abgeben - da hilft nur, sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Gruß! RC-9393 15:47, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::PS: Vor einigen Tagen ist in den USA Band III der Republic Commando-Reihe erschienen, True Colors - mit ziemlich überraschender Wendung... Zu dir Hi, es wäre einfach aus Interesse für mich schön zu erfahren wie alt du bist uns wo du wohnst. Grüße --Gizor delso 19:52, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo! Ich bin dreizehn - naja, nur dreizehn wohlgemerkt. Aber im März werde ich vierzehn (obwohl das auch nicht grad die Spitze ist ;-D). Und selbst? Ach ja, ich wohne in Rheinland-Pfalz. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:57, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ebebfalls dreizehn. Aber ich werde erst im Juni 14. Ich wohne in Bremen und auch wenn Pisa dagegenspricht gibt es hier auch einige Leute mit mehr als Matsch im Hirn :). Nun gut allerdings muss ich eingestehen, dass die Schule auf die ich gehe zwar Titel wie Umweltschule in Europa hat, die Schüler aber - bis auf einige - total dämlich sind--Gizor delso 20:04, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Nananana, wir wollen doch nicht herabfällig sein Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:08, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) 501st die Zweite Hi kann ich noch mit am Arikel 501st Legion mitarbeiten?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 18:28, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kurze Abwesenheit Ich bin ab heute (Freitag) um 18.00 Uhr bis Sonntag Morgen nicht da. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 12:29, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) HdK raus? Hi Darth Maulhalten, warum hast du bei Kaninchen den HdK-Teil entfernt? MfG, Wolverine Koon 13:54, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Kaninchen verbreiten sich generell sehr stark. Daher ist es nicht relevant, das in einem Artikel noch extra zu erwähnen. Es wird in Kotor auch nicht gesagt, dass es viel zu viele Kaninchen gibt, sondern nur, dass sie sich schnell fortpflanzen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:57, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, das ist jetzt sowieso nicht mehr relevant, der Artikel wurde gelöscht. MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:32, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) UC Wie sieht's mit deinem UC bei 501. Sturmtruppenlegion aus... nimmstes raus oda arbeitest du weiter? Hast nämlich seit einem Monat nix mehr gemacht.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:19, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich arbeite noch weiter, keine Sorge. Es ist ja nicht mehr viel zu machen... ich wollte zuerst aber noch Olee Starstone und Dubrak Quennto fertig machen, aber so einen fast fertigen Artikel mit einer leeren Überschrift zu hinterlassen, gefällt mir nicht ganz, also lass ich ihn noch unter UC. Du kannst aber gerne was dran machen (z.b. den Abschnitt "Die Verteidigung der Eickarie" besser machen^^) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:25, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Bin ich die Caritas Bild:Grins.png Bild:;-).gif?--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:31, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::In Notfällen muss jeder helfen :P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:37, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Also nein Sachmal haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht kleinere nicht zu beliedigen? Dass ist dreißt!!!!! diese Plattform ist nichts für jemandem der beleidigt. mfg AniD 20:05, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ich habe die Diskussion beobachtet, und der hat dich keinesfalls beleidigt. Er und die anderen haben dir nur vor Augen gehalten, was du hier abziehst. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:09, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S. Sorry Darth Maulhalten, aber ich musste einfach antworten. ::Kein Problem, Kal. Was ich sagen wollte: ::Okay, wenn du es unbedingt drauf ankommen lassen willst... Zitiere mir jetzt einen Satz (und zwar wortwörtlich), in dem ich dich beleidige. Ich möchte gerne sehen, wo ich beleidigend werde, denn seltsamerweise finde ich nichts. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:10, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::AniD, jetzt reicht es. Auch wenn Darth Maulhalten anscheinend nichts dagegen hat, finde ich es schon echt unverschämt, die Eltern einer Person ohne Grund in einen Streit reinzuziehen. Erinnerst du dich an das Versprechen, was du mir gegeben hast? Ich betrachte es hiermit als gebrochen. Ich werde dich beobachten, AniD. Noch 1 Wort, dass als beleidigend zu verstehen ist, und du bist mal wieder auf der Sperrdisku. Wolverine Koon 20:13, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Wieso wird egtl schon wieder auf mehreren Seiten diskutiert? Da das hier alles offen ist, sieht das eh jeder. Pandora Diskussion 20:18, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke, er will jeden einzeln ansprechen... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:18, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ui, endlich kommt mal wieder was auf meine Diskussionsseite (-: Pandora Diskussion 20:20, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Beeilung Ich hab gelesen das du und Garm Jorj Car'das bearbeiten wollten. Nun setzt lieber schnell dein UC, da der Artikel momentan ein Löschkandidat ist. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 14:29, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich schließ mich da an! Ich dachte ihr wärt jetzt online und würdet sofort ne UC reinsetzten. MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:53, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ach, wir werden noch ein paar Wochen brauchen, bis wir anfangen. Und man kann ja neu anfangen, auch wenns gelöscht wurde. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:07, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt Du hattes bei mir vor ein paar Wochen ja mal angefragt, ob ich dir beim Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt helfen könnte, was ich aber damals mangels Zeit ablehen musste. So: Ab sofort hätte ich Zeit, wenn du immer noch Hilfe brauchst, ich könnte einen beliebigen Teil auf Kundschafter übernehmen, die Teile aus Verschollene müsste aber wer anders machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:39, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Mäh, ich habe mich gerade dran erinnert Bild:;-).gif Kratz dich einfach ins UC, Benji scheint gerade nicht viel Zeit zu haben, deswegen wollte ich erstmal auf ihn warten... Wenn jetzt doch jemand da ist - klasse. Du kannst meinentwegen direkt mit der Geschichte oder irgendeinem anderen Part anfangen. Es ist ja genug für uns drei da. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:45, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, bin dabei, ich werde micht nebenbei aber auch noch um meinen neuen Lieblings-Sturmtruppler kümmern müssen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:50, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Wunderbar, ich kümmere mich nebenbei mit Garm um meinen neuen Lieblings-Schmuggler Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 23:11, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) So wie du sagtest bin ich jetzt aus zeitlichen Gründen ausgestiegen. Bitte nicht böse sein ;) --Benji321 11:54, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Schon gut Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:23, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Darth Maulhalten's Jubiläum! Zeit zum Feiern, ein Jahr Jedipedia! Weitere werden folgen Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:05, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Mann, die Zeit vergeht :-). Ich hoffe mal, dass wir dich noch ein paar, schöne, lange Jahre hier behalten! Liebe Grüße von Bel Iblis 21:08, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Achja, das erinnert mich an mein eigenes Jubiläum - ist ja auch gar nicht mal so lang her. Ich wünsch dir auch weiterhin noch eine schöne Zeit hier und viel Erfolg beim Arbeiten! Bild:--).gif Gruß, Kyle22 21:15, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Glückwunsch Maulhalten! Schön, dass du ein ganzes Jahr durchgehalten hast.^^ Jetzt wo das du das hier geschrieben hast, fällt mir auch auf, dass ich mein eigenes Jubiläum verschlafen habe. Jaina 21:35, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Alles Gute Maulhalten! Ou Jaina.. Da biste ned die einzige... Merke ich gerade... Ilya 21:48, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum JubiläumBild:--).gif Muss ich jetzt nochmal schreiben, bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre. Irgendwann schaffe ich auch mein einjähriges Jubiläum(bin hier wohl einer der wenigen ohne...aber am 25.03.09! ist es soweit), aber bis dahin werden wohl noch viele Artikel geschrieben und bearbeitet werdenBild:;-).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 21:53, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke, ihr alle Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:46, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Oh mann, hab grad erst gesehen, dass du dein Einjähriges hast. Na ja, auf alle Fälle Glückwunsch nachträglich und schreib weiterhin gute Artikel Bild:--).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:49, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ja auch von mir alles gute!! --Benji321 19:44, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ICQ Hast du icq ? und wenn ja , wie is deine nr.? LG Frece 16:24, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Es gibt so eine tolle Seite namens "Benutzerseite"; wer weiß, vielleicht steht's da ja =P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:04, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Sorry wenn ich mich da einmischen und deine Disku einkleistere... Aber die Antwort war echt gut... Bild:--).gif Ich musste voll lachen... = ) MfG Ilya 15:12, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:14, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das hatte ich wirklich übersehen , danke für dein benachichtigen in meiner Diskussiun.LG Frece 17:45, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schlacht von Christophsis Ich habe jetzt den ersten Teil der Schlacht aus dem Roman von Karen Traviss verfasst. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Sätze der restlichen Schlacht zur Orientierung ergänzt, diese Absätze müssen wir noch erweitern. Wie teilen wir den weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht auf, wer schreibt was? Viele Grüße, 17:40, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hm, ich nehme wohl den ersten Teil der Schlacht. Dazu kann ich mir praktischerweise nämlich einen Clip auf StarWars.com ansehen. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, werde ich dann einfach hinten weitermachen, wir werden schon nicht im Editwar versinken ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:03, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Der erste Teil wird aber noch umgeschrieben werden müssen. Für die Schlacht ist es zum Beispiel nicht relevant, ob Rex seinen Fuß auf dem Helm absützt. Wenn man das Rasieren denn überhaupt in mehr als einem Satz anführen sollte. Also, worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass man das ganze sowohl verlängern als auch verkürzen sollte. Verkürzen wie gesagt, nicht so viele unwichtige Dinge reinquetschen, verlängern in Form von Satzausbau, also wichtige Dinge detailierter formulieren. Wird schon schiefgehen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:35, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich war am Wochenende beim 80. Geburtstag meiner Großmutter, daher konnte ich nichts ergänzen. Auch mir ist eingefallen, dass der Abschnitt zu ausführlich ist; ich werde ihn bei Gelegenheit kürzen. In der zweiten Angriffswelle sind übrigens keine AATs, sondern erst in der dritten. Die dritte Angriffswelle zieht sich aber sofort zurück, als Ahsoka kommt; sie kämpft also gar nicht. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du noch den Abschnitt schreibst, wo Anakin die Oktuperra-Droiden zerstört, und ich beschreibe den Rückzug der Droiden und die Ankunft von Ahsoka. Viele Grüße, 19:55, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Und die Schutzschildgeschichte? Ich könnte die auch machen, oder wir teilen sie uns. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 17:16, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Mir ist egal, welche Abschnitte ich schreibe; von mir aus kannst auch du die Szene von Ahsokas Ankunft beschreiben. Weil ich den Roman besitze, denke ich, dass es besser wäre, dass du die Abschnitte schreibst, die du auswendig weißt; ich schreibe dann die anderen Abschnitte. Wir können auch gemeinsam einen Abschnitt schreiben, allerdings wird es dann schwierig, den Abschnitt aufzuteilen. Was willst du eigentlich bei der Vorgeschichte schreiben? Ich hatte schon Probleme, den Anfang der Schlacht aus den Zeilen der Bücher heraus zu lesen (immer wieder sind Andeutungen, zum Beispiel steht im Traviss-Roman erst in der Mitte der Schlacht, dass die Einwohner vor der Schlacht geflohen sind). Ich weiß nicht, wie man da noch eine Vorgeschichte schreiben soll. Es gibt keine anderen Quellen, die sich auf die Schlacht beziehen und alle noch zu erscheinenden ''The Clone Wars-Romane spielen später. Man könnte höchstens etwas über die Klonkriege an sich schreiben, also die Auseinandersetzung zwischen der Republik und der Konföderation. Es gibt übrigens auch ein paar Konzeptzeichnungen, jedoch nur von Christophsis, nicht von der Schlacht an sich. Sollen wir sie trotzdem in den Artikel einbinden? Es gibt die Häuser und eine Brücke von Christophsis als Konzeptzeichnung. Außerdem gibt es Zeichnungen von einem Octuperra-Droiden, einem AAT, dem [http://www.starwars.com/games/playnow/livefire/goodies/14.jpg Nu-Shuttle] und von General Loathsom, allerdings gehören diese Zeichnungen wohl eher in die Einzelartikel. Viele Grüße, 21:18, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Mit Vorgeschichte meine ich, dass der Film mitten in der Schlacht anfängt und der Leser gerne wissen möchte, wie das in etwa angefangen hat. Wenn es dazu nichts gibt, haben wir eben Pech gehabt. Ich denke, ich beschreibe erstmal eben die beiden Film-Angriffswellen. An der ersten davon bin ich ja schon dran, aber für die zweite werd ich mir den Film vllt nochmal anschauen oder mir ein paar gedächtnisreichere User zu Rate ziehen Bild:;-).gif Und nein, die Konzeptzeichnungen sollten wir nicht mit reinnehmen, es geht ja um die Schlacht. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, obs ein Nu-Transporter ist. Die Dinger werden doch vom neuen galaktischen Imp benutzt... und schon in den Klonkriegen? O.o Außerdem sieht das Bild der Nus hier im Artikel ganz anders aus als unser TCW-Exemplar. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:23, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Laut WP gibt es zwei Nu-Shuttles. Das Shuttle von The Clone Wars steht bei en:Nu-class attack shuttle (siehe auch The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie, Seite 53). Im JP-Artikel habe ich aus Versehen die Verlinkung auf das imperiale Shuttle gesetzt; meines Wissens gibt es noch keinen JP-Artikel über das republikanische Shuttle. Mit der zweiten Angriffswelle im Film meinst du die Angriffswelle, wo Obi-Wan sich ergibt, oder? Dann fange ich an, nach der Zerstörung des Schutzschild-Generators zu schreiben, also beim Eintreffen der Verstärkung. Wie wir die Szene beschreiben, wo Anakin und Ahsoka beim Generator sind und ihn zerstören, müssen wir noch absprechen. Viele Grüße, 21:37, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Also, dann nochmal zusammengefasst: ::::::::*1. Angriffswelle (Anfang TCW): Maulhalten ::::::::*2. Angriffswelle (Schildgestützte): Maulhalten ::::::::*Zerstörung des Generators: Noch unklar ::::::::*Schlachtverlauf nach Generatorzerstörung: 3PO ::::::::Hab ich das so richtig verstanden? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:59, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Ja, so ist es richtig. Dann übernehme ich noch das Tee-Trinken von Obi-Wan und Loathsom; du beschreibst die Situation bei den Klonkriegern. Weil man nicht viel über die Klonkrieger schreiben kann, schließlich enthält der Film hauptsächlich die Szenen bei Anakin/Ahsoka und Obi-Wan/Loathsom, kannst du auch noch die Zerstörung des Generators beschreiben. Ich beschreibe, wie Anakin und Ahoka sich zum Generator schleichen (es gibt hier auch noch eine vom Film geschnittene Szene, wie sie bei den AATs sind). Dann hätten wir alles aufgeteilt. Ich muss jetzt aufhören, morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich mit meinen Abschnitten anfangen. Viele Grüße, 22:07, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Und ich hau mich jetzt in die Pfanne (neeein, nicht die Pfanne, ich meine das Bett :P), ich bin nämlich nicht zu verachtend müde... Also wäre alles geklärt. Lasst die Spiele beginnen Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:11, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe jetzt den Großteil meines Teils der Handlung hinzugefügt. Es fehlt noch das Tee-Trinken und die Verstärkung; den Rest wirst du noch schreiben. Wir müssen uns noch überlegen, wie wir die Unterabschnitte nennen; der Schlachtverlauf ist im Moment zu unübersichtlich. Die Handlung ist wahrscheinlich wieder zu ausführlich, oder? Ich habe immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, wie ausführlich ein Artikel sein soll... Kürze am besten einfach, was zu ausführlich ist. Was hast du für den Abschnitt "Nachwirkungen" vor? Wie zur Vorgeschichte gibt es auch zu den Nachwirkungen wenig Quellen. Man könnte nur schreiben, dass die Verstärkungstruppen von Yoda ihre Schiffe verließen und in die Stadt liefen (dies kann man im Film im Hintergrund sehen, als Yoda die Aufträge verteilt). Die Romane erzählen nichts weiteres; sie gehen sofort mit der Schlacht von Teth weiter. Die Geschichte mit Rottas Entführung gehört wohl eher noch in das Ende des Abschnitts "Die Schlacht", wobei ich nur schreiben werde, dass Yoda den Auftrag erteilte, Rotta zu retten. Alles weitere steht schließlich im Schlacht von Teth-Artikel. Viele Grüße, 15:57, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, die Handlung ist noch etwas zu ausführlich^^ Denk einfach dran, dass du nur das schreiben musst, was für die Schlacht relevant ist. Dass Ahsoka keinen Bock mehr hat, ist ziemlich egal. Mit der Nachwirkung meine ich sogar eher alles, was nach der Ankunft der Verstärkung passiert. Also das Ahsoka und Anakin geschickt werden, um den Huttenhosenpinkler zu holen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:49, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich werde versuchen, die Handlung zu kürzen. Den Rest meines Teils der Handlung schreibe ich wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Wochenende. Ich werde noch einmal schauen, ob ich noch etwas über die Nachwirkungen finde, aber vermutlich werde ich nur schreiben, dass Yoda den Auftrag gab, Rotta zu befreien. Viele Grüße, 11:11, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fetter Text Hochladen Das ich die Bilder Hochgelden habe tut mir leid.Am anfang wusste ich das noch nicht.können wir es nicht einfach vergessen?schreib auf meine Diskusionssiete.liebe GRUßE TORBEN Das Reich der Chiss Hi, du hast meine Seite löschen lassen. Ich hab damit eigentlich kein Problem, aber die Begründung hab ich nicht verstanden und überhaupt wäre es nett wenn du mal mit mir reden würdest, sonst krig ich nen Eindruck von dir der... sagen wirs mal so nicht sehr gut ist --Ik-3024 18:59, 18. Sep. 2008 (CEST) : danke für die antwort. jetzt kann ich das alles besser nach vollziehen... wahrscheinlich hab ich auch hier etliche rechtschreibfehler drin. wegen dem icq ich kenn keine anderen jedipedia benutzer --Ik-3024 00:08, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Reich der Chiss danke für die tipps, die werden mir garantiert helfen. --Ik-3024 16:49, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :wow war das bei dir auch? mein jedipedia war auf einmal verboten und ich konnte nicht rein--Ik-3024 00:13, 23. Sep. 2008 (CEST)